Ци
Ци, иногда чи ( ; в японском варианте — ки , иногда кэ; ) — одна из основных категорий китайской философии, фундаментальная для китайской культуры, в том числе и для традиционной китайской медицины. Определение Чаще всего определяется как''Кобзев А. И.'' Ци — пневма // Духовная культура Китая: энциклопедия: в 5 т. / Гл. ред. М. Л. Титаренко; Ин-т Дальнего Востока. — М.: Вост. лит., 2006. Т. 1. Философия / ред. М. Л. Титаренко, А. И. Кобзев, А. Е. Лукьянов. — 2006. — 727 с. С.549-551.Bo Mou History of Chinese philosophy / Routledge history of world philosophies, Vol.3. p.72 «It is interesting to note that the original texts of the Zhou-Yi did not mention qi, and it is not until the writing of the Yi-Zhuan commentaries of the Yi text that the term qi was used. But this is not to say that experiences and understanding of qi as a living force may not begin with the observation and experiences of the yin-yang forces in process of change in reality (nature)».Философский словарь. Руах ( ) воздух, также Дух; Руах Элохим, Ruah Ha-qodesh ( ) Divine Spirit or Divine Inspiration; соответствует Святому Духу христиан. Также ветер, дыхание и текущая вода «пневма», «эфир», , «дыхание», , . Ци выражает идею фундаментальной,Дубровин Д. А. Трудные вопросы классической китайской медицины. Л.: Аста-пресс, 1991 континуальной, динамической, пространственно-временной, духовно-материальной и витально-энергетической субстанции, которая лежит в основе устроения Вселенной, где всё существует благодаря её видоизменениям и движению. Противоположным понятием является ли. Принято выделять три смысловых уровня понятия — космологический (ци как универсальная субстанция вселенной), антропологический (ци как наполнитель человеческого тела, связанный с кровообращением) и психологический (ци как психический центр или «сердце» — синь, находящийся под влиянием воли и регулирующий чувство). Общим для всей китайской философии является рассмотрение ци как бескачественного первовещества («Великого начала»), соответствовавшего первой фазе развития вселенной. Дифференциация этого первовещества происходила в форме инь и ян, а также пяти элементов (у син). Категория не имеет прямых аналогов в западной философской традиции''Кобзев А. И.'' Категории и основные понятия китайской философии и культуры // Духовная культура Китая: энциклопедия: в 5 т. / Гл. ред. М. Л. Титаренко; Ин-т Дальнего Востока. — М.: Вост. лит., 2006. Т. 1. Философия / ред. М. Л. Титаренко, А. И. Кобзев, А. Е. Лукьянов. — 2006. — 727 с. С. 66-81., однако её аналогом является сила в фантастической вселенной «Звёздных войн»«Да пребудет с вами Сила»Вариации на тему ци. История понятия Определение в китайских первоисточниках Го Юй Чжоу 夫天地之气，不失其序；若过其序，民乱之也。 * Ци неба и земли не должны нарушать свою последовательность, если последовательность не будет соблюдена, это приведет к смуте в народе — перевод М. В. Крюкова Нэйцзин В «Трактате о внутреннем» («Нэйцзин») сказано: * «Там, куда проникает вызывающее болезнь нарушение, определённо имеется недостаток ци.» * «Туда, где находятся защитные силы, не проникает вызывающее болезнь нарушение.» Неоконфуцианство На распространение понятия ци оказал существенное влияние основатель неоконфуцианства Чжу Си (1130—1200), который считается второй (после Конфуция) фигурой в истории китайской мысли. Согласно его учению, всё сущее вокруг пронизывает ци и ли. Ли (или дао) люди и вещи получают в момент своего зарождения, ли определяет природу вещей. Ци вдыхает в них жизнь, ци — дыхание самой природы, источник силы всего, что существует. Ци отождествляется с инь и янЦи и Инь и Ян. Правильная циркуляция ци создаёт гармонию, напротив, недостаток ци приводит к прекращению всякого движения. В организме человека правильная циркуляция ци обеспечивает успех и здоровье, а недостаток ци приводит к болезням и смерти. Категория ци в китайской медицине В традиционной китайской медицине термином «ци» могут обозначаться любые субстанции, участвующие в жизнедеятельности организма или поддерживающие функциональную активность органов и тканей. Вдыхаемый воздух также называется ци. В различных трактатах движение ци уподобляется движению по кругу без начала и конца, при этом предупреждается, что законы её циркуляции не позволено нарушать никому. Ци, двигаясь по внутренностям человека, согревает его плотные органы чжан и полые органы фу, а снаружи увлажняет кожу через поры. Таким образом, все виды циркуляции осуществляются по сосудам, коллатеральным связям и по различного вида каналам (собственные каналы-цзин иньских и янских органов, сухожильно-мышечные, подкожные каналы и т. д.). Иньские сосуды питают пять органов-хранилищ чжан, а янские сосуды питают шесть органов-чертогов фу. Считается, что воздействием на меридианы можно изменить циркуляцию Ци и тем самым вызвать физиологические изменения в человеческом теле. Представления о такого рода воздействиях нашли широкое применение в акупунктуре и боевых искусствах (См. Цигун, Айкидо). Такие представления являются объектом критики современной науки. Понятие ци является основополагающим для фэн-шуй, а также ряда китайских систем оздоровления человеческого телаДыхание природы (шэн ци) и зловещее дыхание (ша ци). Формы ци * Чжэн-ци (иногда шэн ци) (正氣 zhèngqì, упр. 正气) — истинная, правильная форма ци; дыхание природы * Юань-ци (元氣 yuánqì, упр. 元气) — изначальная ци (наследственная энергия) * Се-ци (иногда ша ци) (邪氣 xiéqì, упр. 邪气) — вредоносная энергия, зловещее дыхание ** Жар ** Холод ** Влажность ** Ветер ** Сухость Аналогичные понятия в других культурах Понятие «прана» (дыхание жизни), аналогичное ци (шэн ци), имеется в индийской культуре. В западной философии существовали близкие понятия пневма (в древнегреческой медицине, стоицизме и раннехристианской философии), ''Energeia'' у Аристотеля. Сходное по смыслу понятие ''Élan vital'' (жизненная активность, сила) есть в философии Бергсо́на. Ки в японской культуре thumb Понятию Ци аналогично японское Киhttp://womenshealth/about.com/od/sexualhealthissues/a/taoismsexuality.htm . Оно является составной частью наименований многих боевых искусств: [[айкидо|ай'ки'до]] ( )И происходящее от него корейское [[хапкидо|хап'ки'до]] ( ), [[ки-ко|'ки'ко]], [[киайдзюцу|'ки'айдзюцу]] и др. Это и важная составляющая японского духа бусидо и японской традиционной медицины — [[киацу|'ки'ацу]], Рэйки когда используя пальцевый метод сиацу в тело пациента направляют поток энергии Ки. Японская эзотерическая философия выделяет восемь видов Ки: * — изначальная, витальная Ки, её символизирует кровь. В цигун ей соответствует цзинь-ци. Энергия первой чакры (здесь и далее — условное сравнение). * — биоэнергия, энергия биоплазмы, дает телесную структуру, её символизирует соль в крови («сио» и значит «соль»). Энергия второй чакры. * — энергия воды («мидзу»), сексуальная энергия, энергия рода. Тоже энергия второй чакры. * — энергия воли, способность расщеплять, разрушать и созидать. Энергия третьей чакры. * — общественно-организующая сила. Энергия четвёртой чакры. * — магнитная энергия, собирающая сила, творческая энергия, сила красоты, эстетика. Энергия пятой чакры. * — синергия, духовная или космическая энергия. Рэйки-практиками воспринимается как Белый огонь или Свет, нисходящий в 7 и 6 чакры, понижающий вибрационные характеристики для того или иного существа. * — божественная энергия, что видно и из иероглифа 神 — «син» — Ками, божество. Отдельно следует упомянуть термины айки и киай. * — соединение (гармония) энергии, метод использования энергии Ки. Широко используется в айкидо, как способ управления энергией противника, и является даже частью его наименования этого вида кэмпо. * — искусство использования энергии звука (боевого крика) для воздействия на противника в кэмпо, для лечения в ки-ко, для магического воздействия на себя или окружающее в сюгэндо, ниндзюцу, ки-ко. Понятие ци в нью-эйдж Понятие ци стало популярным в движении нью-эйдж, были найдены многочисленные аналогии с другими культурами, энергию ци стали «искать, выделять и переосмыслять» Современные представления о ци как об «энергии» или «силе» В современном мире распространено немало учений и практик, в которых «энергия ци» представляется как материальный объект, некий вид «жизненной энергии» или «силы», которым можно манипулировать''Micozzi M. S.'' Foreword // Tianjun Liu. Chinese Medical Qigong, 2010. «Qigong also recognizes the role of Qi or „vital energy“ in health and healing, a key feature of human physiology and biology that is not fully recognized or utilized in Western biomedicine. Notwithstanding Western medical technology, Qi represents a powerful '''force' of Nature'' which may be cultivated for healing purposes». «Chi or qi remains the primary concept in traditional Chinese medicine, still widely practiced in China and experiencing an upsurge of interest in the West. Chi is said to be a living force that flows rhythmically through „meridians“ in the body. The methods of acupuncture and acupressure are used to stimulate the flow at special acupoints along these meridians, although their location has never been consistently specified. The chi force is not limited to the body, but is believed to flow throughout the environment. …As modern science developed in the West and the nature of matter was gradually uncovered, a few scientists sought scientific evidence for the nature of the living force».Zhang Y. H., Rose K. A brief history of qi.— Paradigm Publications, 2001. ISBN 978-0-912111-63-6.. Такой подход критикуется современной западной, а также и китайской философией и наукой. Современная наука отрицает существование вида энергии, который можно было бы отождествить с ци''Beyerstein B.L., Sampson W.'' Traditional Medicine and Pseudoscience in China: A Report of the Second CSICOP Delegation (Part 1) // Skeptical Inquirer 20(4):18-26, 1996. «…Although the delegation found this „force“ dismally inaccurate when the Qigong masters invoked it to diagnose illnesses, it is the same „energy“ that TCM advocates say runs through acupuncture meridians to effect healing. It has always struck us as odd that proponents can accept that this mysterious energy is unable to interact with the physical matter in the sensors of measuring instruments (which could confirm its existence) while it is still able to interact with the physical matter of bodily organs to „read“ their state of health and produce a cure». «8. For instance, no reputable scientist has ever found an anatomical basis in the circulatory, nervous, or lymphatic systems for the „'meridians'“ through which the health-enhancing vital energies posited by TCM are supposed to flow».. Некоторые авторы характеризуют как псевдонаучные и псевдомедицинские''Ulett G. A., Han J., Han S.'' Traditional and Evidence-Based Acupuncture: History, Mechanisms, and Present Status // SOUTHERN MEDICAL JOURNAL, Vol 91, No. 12. December 1998. «In 1997, the NIH/OAM Consensus Meeting on Acupuncture came to essentially the same conclusions after focusing its attention primarily on clinical studies, based on TCA with its pseudoscientific theories of meridians and Qi». Greasley P. Is evaluating complementary and alternative medicine equivalent to evaluating the absurd? // Eval Health Prof. 2010 Jun; 33(2):127-39. «The empirical evaluation of a therapy would normally assume a plausible rationale regarding the mechanism of action. However, examination of the historical background and underlying principles for reflexology, iridology, acupuncture, auricular acupuncture, and some herbal medicines, reveals a rationale founded on the principle of analogical correspondences, which is a common basis for magical thinking and pseudoscientific beliefs such as astrology and chiromancy». такие учения и практики, как цигун и акупунктура, фундаментом которых являются манипуляции с «энергией ци». В китайской философии отсутствуют аналитические понятия «сила», «энергия»Китайская философия. Энциклопедический словарь, ред. Титаренко М. Л. Изд-во Мысль, М., 1994. — 573 с. ISBN 5-244-00757-2''Кобзев А. И.'' О категориях традиционной китайской философии. // Народы Азии и Африки, 1984, № 4.. Примечания Литература * Zhang Y. H., Rose K. A brief history of qi.— Paradigm Publications, 2001. ISBN 978-0-912111-63-6. См. также * Эссенция цзин * Витализм * Цигун * Фэншуй * Тайцзицюань * Прана * Пневма * Шхина * Рэйки Категория:Философия Китая Категория:Культура Китая Категория:Ицзин Категория:Понятия даосизма Категория:Традиционная китайская медицина Категория:Даосская наука о бессмертии Категория:Альтернативная медицина